Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Burromuerto is a contestant on Total Drama. He competed in Total Drama World Tour, as part of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and qualified for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of Villainous Vultures. He was voiced by Marco Grazzini in Season 3 and by Alex House in Season 5. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused only rivaling that of Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives.He is 18 years OLD jk he's 25 Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of a past humiliation and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Physical appearance Alejandro is an exceedingly desirable and handsome guy. He is six feet tall (about 1.83 metres) and he has a muscular and well-built body with very well-developed pectorals and abdominals. He has tan skin, green eyes and a charming smile. His hair is shoulder lenght, dark brown and wavy and he has a little goatee. He always wears a tight red shirt with a white undershirt and a little necklace with a stylised bull head. Also he wears long grey trousers with a belt, brown boots and two bracelets on his wrists. Nicknames Alejandro Dead Donkey, Ale-jerk-o, Blahlejandro, Ale-handwalker, Jalapeño, Ale-whatever, Sir, Pirate Pablo, Mr. Heather, Evil-jandro, Sucker, José; Ale-Handout, Al-ekazam, Ale-hand-bro; Al; Ale-heinous; Candy Apple; Lover Boy; Ale-jerk-dro; Eel, Male Heather; Enemy, Homewrecker; Ale-hunk-dro; Fabulandro; The Bad Guy; La Cucaracha; Rusty and Outdated Biography In Home Alejandro has 2 brothers and a diplomat for a dad. He's most likely born in the year of 1990 Total Drama Dirtbags Chris hires Alejandro to pretend to be joining a new show called "Total Drama Dirtbags". Initially, he introduces himself to the original Total Drama cast rudely, pushing Cody over and walking by with his head held above theirs. He is also in charge of reading the awards handed out at the Gemmie awards. After the awards are done, him and the other Dirtbags head to New York for their interview on the Orpha show, but are stopped by the original Total Drama cast. Once the original cast is brought back to the film lot, Alejandro makes them all pancakes, where Chris reveals he asked Alejandro for help, and promised if he helped he could join them all next time, in Total Drama World Tour. Trip around the world A few days later, Alejandro arrives at the airport and prepares for his trip around the world. He reveals to the audience that he is going to win because nobody there knows anything about him, and that would be his way to win. He starts flirting with Bridgette and Lindsay, much to Tyler's dismay. Deciding it would be easier to pick off the weakest team, he convinces Harold to mistreat his whole team, and after they lose, Harold quits. Next Alejandro tricks Bridgette into kissing him, and leaves her behind and stuck to a pole, leaving her to be eliminated. He reveals that he never actually liked her, and that she was expendable. Soon after, he begins to flirt with LeShawna, who is eliminated due to her feelings for him. Heather sees this, and confronts Alejandro, who denies having done anything wrong. After Lindsay is eliminated, leaving DJ the only member left of Team Victory, Alejandro decides to try to make an alliance with him, giving his team an advantage over Heather's team, so he convinces DJ he isn't cursed, and the two bond, but DJ is eliminated soon after, causing the alliance to fall through. Rivalry with his team After he is captured by Ezekiel while they are in London, Alejandro watches what his team does. Noah tells Owen that he doesn't trust him, and that he's "more slippery than an eel dipped in grease". Seeing this, Alejandro decides to convince his team to vote off Noah, however, Owen now questions if he can trust Alejandro. With Duncan now on the team, Owen and Duncan talk about how little they can trust Alejandro, but decide to stay on his good side. He begins to notice the lack of trust in his team, and tries to convince them he isn't the enemy. After Courtney and Duncan break up, he starts to flirt with Courtney to throw off her and Duncan, taking Duncan's attention off him and onto Courtney. After the merge, Alejandro manages to vote off Owen, and he begins to work more closely to Heather. He makes it to the final four, where Heather betrays him, and votes for him with Cody and Sierra. Before he is eliminated, however, Sierra accidentally blows up the plane, causing Chris to eliminate her and saving him. Race to Hawaii Now with the plane destroyed, the contestants are stranded in Drumheller, and they race to Hawaii. Alejandro rides a train to get there, and on his way he finds the now-feral Ezekiel, and takes him with him. When he sees Heather, he releases Ezekiel on her. He and Heather both climb to the roof of the train, where she throws him off, and he finds horses. He takes the horses and rides alongside the train, and soon after, Heather is thrown out the window of the train by Ezekiel and lands on one of the horses. The two race to the boats, where Heather makes it to Hawaii first and Alejandro ties with Cody. Alejandro and Cody compete in a tie-breaker, where he manages to distract Cody and knock him into the water. Now in the final two, he constructs a life-sized dummy sacrifice of Heather to throw in the volcano. The two race to the top, but before Alejandro can throw his dummy in, Heather stops him and admits she likes him. The two kiss, and mid-kiss, she knees him in the groin and throws a dummy in the water. Before the winner can celebrate, however, the volcano begins to erupt. Alejandro is then trampled by the other contestants, and covered in lava. Soon after, Alejandro is put inside the now-empty Drama Machine to heal. He then is forced to work as Chris's assistant for the next two seasons, however, during his second season in the robot, he is forced to act as a contestant, due to the villains team being short a member. Freed from the robot During his first challenge on the villains team, Scott refuses to jump because of his fear of sharks, and accidentally knocks the robot into the water, freeing Alejandro from it, however, he can't stand, due to his legs being asleep. Soon after, his legs wake up, but he pretends they are still asleep to get sympathy from his team, particularly Heather. Eventually the two make another alliance, but he doesn't trust her, and he sees her find the invincibility statue and discovers that she's convincing everyone to vote him off. Betraying Heather and alliance with Mal After seeing Heather hiding the statue, he steals it, and that night he is voted off. He stands up, revealing his ability to walk, and uses to statue, making his vote the only one that counts, as everyone else voted from him. Heather is then eliminated, and he is safe to stay in the game. With the merge coming up, he's afraid he's going to be eliminated, although after winning a challenge, he decides that he can just keep winning to stay in the game. Once the teams merge, Mal, who Alejandro believed to be Mike, offered to make an alliance, which he accepted. The alliance was short-lived, however, when Alejandro finds out about Mal's true identity. After watching a DVD titled "Mal's Greatest Hits", Alejandro burned a copy of it and hid it in the McLean Spa Hotel. He ended his alliance with Mal, and the two race to first place in the next challenge, however, Mal throws the challenge to make sure that Alejandro can't win, and Mal convinces everyone to vote him off. After the Flush of Shame Once he takes the Flush of Shame, he ends up in the Yukon. Heather approaches him and slaps him, causing him to smile and admit that he "missed her too". The two ride off on a snow mobile, holding onto each other and smiling. Once he makes his way back to Canada, he is called back to appear in the finale. Once he's there, Chris and Owen put him into a giant balloon, which is popped by Mike, as Mal. He, along with Heather, became Mal's helpers. The two are too distracted by each other, however, and fall behind Mal, upsetting Chris. When it's announced that anyone can win the million, they turn on each other. Once Mike frees himself from Mal, he gives Fang's tooth to Alejandro, causing Fang to chase after him. After the island sinks, him and Heather make up, and get chased off by Fang. Relationships Heather (Dating) First Relationship *'Started:' Hawaiian Punch *'Ended:' After Hawaiian Punch *'Reason:' Heather never tried to contact Alejandro Second Relationship: *'Started:' The Obsta-Kill Kourse Courtney (Kissed; Ended) *'Started:' Picnic at Hanging Dork *'Ended:' Hawaiian Punch *'Reason:' Alejandro started dating Heather Bridgette (Kissed; Ended) *'Started:' Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *'Ended:' Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *'Reason:' Alejandro revealed he was manipulating her Appearances (35/146) Total Drama Action *Special "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special" Total Drama World Tour *301 "Walk Like an Egyptian - Part One" *302 "Walk Like an Egyptian - Part Two" *303 "Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan" *304 "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better" *305 "Broadway, Baby!" *307 "Slap Slap Revolution" *308 "The Am-AH-Zon Race" *309 "Can't Help Falling in Louvre" *310 "Newf Kids on the Rock" *311 "Jamaica Me Sweat" *313 "I See London..." *314 "Greece's Pieces" *315 "The EX-Files" *316 "Picnic at Hanging Dork" *317 "Sweden Sour" *319 "Niagara Brawls" *320 "Chinese Fake-Out" *321 "African Lying Safari" *322 "Rapa Phooey!" *323 "Awwwwww, Drumheller!" *325 "Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles" *326 "Hawaiian Punch" Total Drama Revenge of the Island *401 "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" (cameo; no lines) Total Drama All-Stars *501 "Heroes vs. Villains" *502 "Evil Dread" *503 "Saving Private Leechball" *504 "Food Fright" *505 "Moon Madness" *506 "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" *507 "Suckers Punched" *508 "You Regatta Be Kidding Me" *509 "Zeek and Ye Shall Find" *510 "The Obsta-Kill Kourse" *513 "The Final Wreck-ening" Trivia *He is labeled The Arch Villain in Total Drama World Tour. *He is labeled Rusty an Outdated in Total Drama: All-Stars. *He is the first to make it to the finale in the season where he was the main antagonist. *He has had three voice actors. **Marco Grazzini voiced him from Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special until Hawaiian Punch. **Keith Oliver voiced him in Hawaiian Punch while in the robot suit. **Alex House voiced him from Heroes vs. Villains until The Final Wreck-ening. *His IQ is 163. *He is multilingual, and can speak English, Spanish, and Japanese. *He is six feet tall. *He reveals in the episode 20 of TDWT that he can make his pectorals dance. *Her surname is in spanish. How ever, Burromuerto means Dead Donkey. External Links *Alejandro at Total Drama Wiki *Alejandro Burromuerto at Animated Muscle Men Wiki Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants Category:Main Antagonists Category:Finalists Category:First Generation Category:Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Burromuerto Family Category:Male